


[Podfic] Hair is Everything

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hair, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Torture, Trust, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: JinxQuickfoot's story read aloud:It would have been better if it was a gun. Peter would have taken a nasty hit to the shoulder, but it would have been nothing that wouldn’t have healed within a few days, whereas the thick, black, tar-like substance coated Tony from the head downwards a second before Peter tackled him, already scrabbling to get the stuff off his mentor’s face before it set.The kid was the only reason Tony didn’t suffocate right there in front of the cameras, the Avengers, and Scrabbles the twenty-four-year-old cat.*After an attack on Tony leads to him having to shave his head and eyebrows, Natasha steps in to save the day.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: #ITPE 2020, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] Hair is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hair is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409408) by [JinxQuickfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxQuickfoot/pseuds/JinxQuickfoot). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Hair+Is+Everything.mp3) | **Size:** 16.7 MB | **Duration:** 31 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
